


A Doggone Disaster

by yourrockyspine



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrockyspine/pseuds/yourrockyspine
Summary: A case of mistaken identity. An uptight businessman searches for his dog; finds a beautiful young man instead.AKA the gay romance ft. dogs we all deserve.





	A Doggone Disaster

At 5.30 in the morning, Arthur's alarm blared its owner into a state of wakefulness as well as frustration.

It was a Saturday, and not for the first time did Arthur Pendragon ask himself why he even bothered. 

A lifetime with Uther Pendragon, retired army general, meant getting up before the break of dawn and tidying his bedroom. Just because the man had been dead for three years and Arthur wasn't in the army, didn't mean he ought to start slacking off.

Arthur had just put the finishing touches to his bedspread when an obnoxious snuffling sound came from the other side of the door.

"Hold your horses, Merlin, be with you in a minute."

The eager Dobermann refused to settle at the sound of his owner's voice, choosing instead to keep snorting obnoxiously in an attempt to get his owner's attention.

Having put the finishing touches to his bedroom, Arthur swung open the bedroom door, knowing what to expect: an ill-mannered beast messing up his sheets, attacking his pillows, only to eventually settle at Arthur's feet in order to gnaw the everloving _fuck_ out of his slippers.

"Christ's sake, Merlin, give it a rest, would you?"

***

Arthur had exactly 15 minutes to prepare his toast and jam and feed himself before Merlin started to howl and whine at the front door, demanding to be let out.

Toast clenched between his teeth, Arthur put Merlin's leash on before heading out the building (thankfully no one else was out at this hour: the people asking him _"Who's walking whom?"_ drove him utterly mental after the 50th time).

By the time they'd reached the park, Merlin was all over the place. Arthur was used to his dog being incorrigible where nature was concerned, so he held on tightly to his old buddy's leash.

"I know, boy, those are some beautiful crows, so how about you appreciate them in their natural habitat and not be a dick. No? Oh, very well then, by all means ruin their day..."

Arthur removed Merlin's leash and let his vibrant dog run wild.

He winced at the sight of those poor crows having to flee the scene to get to safety. Owning a guard dog was well and good as far as human intruders were concerned, but no matter how fervently Arthur trained his dog, it seemed Merlin was all too eager to chase after Mother Nature's many wonderful creatures: birds, squirrels, mice, and rats.

Merlin had left many a present on Arthur's doorstep, much the way a cat would, and no amount of training seemed to put the unruly beast in its place and keep him away from those poor, defenceless woodland creatures.

Arthur was just getting ready to yell for his boy, when he realised he'd lost sight of said boy altogether.

***

"Meeeerlin. C'mere, lad! _MERLIN_!"

Behold: businessman extraordinaire, Arthur Pendragon; CEO of Pendragon Industries, traipsing through the woods like a feral child, hoping to find his dog.

"Fuck's sake, Merlin, get back here and I'll give you my nicest slippers."

Arthur was just beginning to lose his mind, when he spotted his useless mutt hovering over another person.

Seemed this was his lucky day, because said person appeared utterly delighted by the excessive attention and altogether unlikely to sue Arthur for all he was worth (owning a cuddly guard dog usually came with consequences).

"MERLIN! For Christ's sake, mate," Arthur grumbled.

At which point the boy pinned beneath Arthur's friendly, selectively deaf old dog looked up and yelled, "What did I do?"

***

Of all the ridiculous things that had happened to Arthur over the years, this was a conker.

"Not talking to you, mate, just trying to get to Merlin here."

"So how are you not talking to me?!"

Arthur wondered if he was having a stroke. "Because I'm talking to Merlin, you shite."

"But I am Merlin!"

"Am I in a 'Freaky Friday' situation, here? Did you switch bodies with my dog?"

At this, the lad ruffled Merlin's ears and pressed their noses together.

"I would _love_ to switch bodies with this good old boy, yes I would."

Arthur needed a moment to collect himself. The man currently showering his beloved dog with attention was a work of art: pale skin, dark brown hair, prominent cheekbones, and a smile that could resolve the Israel/Palestine conflict in a minute.

But Arthur Pendragon hadn't made it this far in the business world without closing himself off to his basest needs.

"Alright, Merlin, you've had your fun, now get over here."

He wasn't prepared for both man and dog to approach him simultaneously.

"As you wish, Mr. Grey. Sorry, I never actually read those wretched books, I promise, but it's not every day a strapping businessman takes me to task."

"What on Earth are you on about?"

The man's pretty features contorted in confusion. "You _did_ ask for me, did you not?"

Alright, he was definitely suffering a stroke. "I... asked for _Merlin_."

"Which would be me."

Arthur leaned against the nearest tree, desperate for support. "Which would also be _my dog_..."

Two things happened at once: Arthur's dog licked his hand in a belated gesture of goodwill (see if he was getting his treats anytime soon, the bloody traitor), and the young man cringed and backed away.

"Oh, oh God, this is terrible. Your dog has my name. Or maybe I have your dog's name, he looks like a wizened old boy. Shite. Oh, fuck. I'm so sorry! I didn't realise... I didn't mean to hit on you!"

Ignoring his usual instincts, Arthur reached out to squeeze Merlin's shoulder.

"No matter, glad to run into you. Who knows? Maybe you're better at following instructions than your namesake."

Arthur smirked, Merlin dimpled, and the dog took off to ruin another crow's life.


End file.
